powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bottled Up Inside
Bottled Up Inside "I have the perfect monster in mind to take on the rangers," said Cenogog. Then Cenogog took his staff and formed the Trollster monster. Pantor noticed his bottle. "What's the bottle for?" asked Pantor. "It's for capturing humans inside," said Cenogog, "that's what!" "I see," said Pantor. Cenogog sent Trollster down to Reefside, and right away, in downtown Reefside, he began imprisoning people inside his bottle. The alarm sounded on Hayley's computer, and all of the rangers came to Tommy's basement. "What's going on?" asked Ethan. Then Conner noticed for himself what was going on. "He's taking people inside of his bottle!" said Conner, "that's what! We need to get down there right away!" "Right!" said Kira. "Dino thunder, power up!" said Tommy, Conner, Kira, and Ethan. "White ranger, power up!" said Trent. They all morphed and arrived on the scene. "That's enough!" shouted Kira. Then Trollster faced the rangers and popped the cork of his bottle. "Run!" said Conner. Unfortunately, Tommy, Conner, Ethan, and Trent did not escape. Kira was the only one left. Then, Trollster began to notice this. Kira went into hiding among the trees. "Oh, little girl?" taunted Trollster, "come out, come out, wherever you are!" Then, Kira came out of hiding. "Here I am!" said Kira, "and I'm going to take you down!" "We'll see about that," said Trollster, "anyway, I leave you two options. You can join us, or you can join your friends in this bottle. It's up to you." "I pick neither," said Kira. "Your loss," said Trollster. Trollster began to pop the cork of his bottle, but Kira was quicker. Kira took her Thundermax Blaster and zapped Trollster's hand that held the bottle. As a result, the bottle dropped to the ground and shattered into many pieces, and all of the people, including the rangers, were set free. The public returned to their daily business, and the other four rangers returned to the battle scene. Conner placed his hand around Kira's shoulder. "I don't know what you did," said Conner, "but the world owes you one!" "Yeah!" said Tommy, "thanks!" "No problem!" said Kira, "now, let's focus on the monster, okay?" "Right!" said the others. Conner removed his hand from Kira's shoulder. They noticed that Trollster was in pain, because he was holding his hand in his opposite elbow. "Let's intensify the pain!" said Tommy, "fire strike, now!" Fire consumed Trollster, and he fell to the ground. "My turn!" said Trent, "Drago Sword!" Trent took his Drago Sword, formed several arrows, and launched them at Trollster. As a result, Trollster fell over again. "Alright, guys!" said Conner, "let's form the Z-Rex Blaster!" The rangers combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster. "Ready," said Conner, "fire!" The blast knocked Trollster unconscious. Then Cenogog noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Trollster, and made him giant. "Whoa!" said Ethan. "Brachio Zord, now!" said Tommy. "Drago Zord! Stego Zord, now!" said Trent. All of the zords came to the rangers, and they hopped inside their respective zords. They then formed the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Dino Stegozord. "Alright," said Conner, "let's do this!" Trollster popped the cork of his bottle and consumed both the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Dino Stegozord. Then Trollster did his victory dance. "All of the rangers are inside my bottle!" said Trollster, "I think I may have won!" But Tommy was still outside. Tommy then climbed to the top of the Brachio Zord's head. "Energy orb, now!" said Tommy. Tommy shot an energy orb at Trollster's hand that held the bottle causing it to shatter into many pieces on the ground and to release both the DIno Stegozord and the Thundersaurus Megazord. "Good one, Dr. O!" said Conner. "No problem!" said Tommy, "I think you guys can take it from here!" "Don't worry, Dr. O!" said Ethan, "we've got this one. Just like you said!" "Well, guys," said Trent, "he doesn't have his bottle anymore, so this should be an easy fight!" "Right!" said Conner. "Tail attack!" said Trent. The Dino Stegozord did a tail attack causing Trollster to fall over. "Let's finish this!" said Conner, "Dino Drill, engage!" The Dino Drill powered up and thrust through Trollster. As a result, Trollster fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated. "Don't fret anyone," said Cenogog, "there's always next time. One day, we will ''defeat those rangers. We will have our day. The Earth will soon revert to the dinosaur era. Let's just stay focused on that!" "Good job, everyone," said Tommy, "we may have won the battle, but there is a war that needs to be won. Stay focused, and the Earth will be a safe place once more." "I agree!" said Kira, "we can do this!" "I'm with you, Dr. O!" said Conner. "Me, too!" said Trent. "I'm in, too!" said Kira. "Good!" said Tommy, "let's do this ''together!" They all smiled and went back to Reefside High just in time for detention. Power Rangers Dino Thunder-The Extended Version